Jād Saxton
Jād Brennon Saxton (born September 27, 1979 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actress working for FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. She is known for her roles as Eimi Mori in Sasami: Magical Girls Club, Masako Hara in Ghost Hunt, Carla in Fairy Tail, Alfarīd in The Heroic Legend of Arslan, Akatsuki in Log Horizon, and Hatchin in Michiko & Hatchin. She is the ex-wife of fellow voice actor Nick Haley. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days - Additional Voices *A Centaur's Life - Quetzalcoatl Sassassul *A Certain Magical Index - Komoe Tsukuyomi *A Certain Magical Index II - Komoe Tsukuyomi *A Certain Scientific Railgun - Komoe Tsukuyomi *Absolute Duo - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. - Passer, Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero - Additional Voices *Akashic Records of Bastard Magical Instructor - Wendy *Akiba's Trip: The Animation - Matome Mayonaka *Alderamin on the Sky - Additional Voices *And you thought there is never a girl online? - Akane Segawa, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo - Reki, Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA - Reki, Additional Voices *B Gata H Kei: Yamada's First Time - Mayu Miyano *Baccano! - Eve Genoard *Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts 2 - Misao (ep13), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade - Konatsu Harada, Additional Voices *Basilisk: The Ouka Ninja Scrolls - Utsutsu *Ben-To - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 - Additional Voices *Black Butler - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus - Additional Voices *Black Clover - Dorothy (ep4) *Blassreiter - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion - Misaki Sakurada *Chaos;Child - Young Senri *Chrome Shelled Regios - Additional Voices *Classroom of the Elite - Announcer (ep8) *Cøde:Breaker - Aoba Takatsu *D-Frag! - Noe Kazama (ep9) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire - Additional Voices *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc - Ruruka Andō (ep4) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc - Ruruka Andō *Darker than Black - Yuka's Friend (ep3) *Date A Live - Additional Voices *Date A Live II - Miku Izayoi *Death Parade - Nona *Dimension W - Mira Yurizaki *Divine Gate - Ruri *Dragonaut -The Resonance- Megumi Jinguji *Drifters - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao - Elena Peoples, Miller *Fairy Tail - Carla, Additional Voices *Food Wars! - Megumi Tadokoro *Food Wars! The Second Plate - Megumi Tadokoro *Freezing - Arnett McMillan, Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero - Miku Manabe *Gangsta. - Constance Raveau *Garo: The Animation - Ximena Coronado *Ghost Hunt - Masako Hara *Good Luck Girl! - Kurumi Minowa (ep8) *Grimgar, Ashes and Illusions - Mary *Guilty Crown - Additional Voices *Haganai - Sena Kashiwazaki *Haganai NEXT - Sena Kashiwazaki *Hand Shakers - Musubu Takatsuki *Handa-kun - Miyoko Kinjo (Eraser), Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Additional Voices *Hero Tales - Taki, Additional Voices *High School DxD - Koneko Tōjō *High School DxD: BorN - Koneko Tōjō *High School DxD: New - Koneko Tōjō *Himouto! Umaru-chan - Kirie Matoba *Hyouka - Kurako Eba *Is This a Zombie? - Haruna *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead - Haruna *Izetta: The Last Witch - Sophie *Juni Taisen: Zodiac War - Kiyoko *Jyu-Oh-Sei - Girl (ep2) *Kamisama Kiss - Onikiri *Kamisama Kiss 2 - Onikiri *Kantai Collection - Naka *Karneval - Tsukumo *Katana Maidens ~ Toji no Miko - Yume Tsubakuro *Kaze no Stigma - Kanon Suzuhara, Misao Ogami (ep3) *Keijo!!!!!!!! - Kotone Fujisaki *King's Game: The Animation - Misaki Nakajima *Konohana Kitan - Sakura *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing - Fam Fan Fan *Level E - Additional Voices *Log Horizon - Akatsuki *Log Horizon 2 - Akatsuki *Lord Marksman and Vanadis - Ludmila Lourie *Love Tyrant - Guri *Luck & Logic - Mana Asuha *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine - Additional Voices *Maid Sama! - Suzuna Ayuzawa *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus - Syria Ootsuka *Michiko & Hatchin - Hana "Hatchin" Morenos, Young Hiroshi (ep10) *Mikagura School Suite - Otone Fujishiro *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Kanna *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On - Mil *Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls - Manako *My Hero Academia - Itsuka Kendo *Myriad Colors Phantom World - Ruru, Additional Voices *No-Rin - Ringo Kinoshita *Nobunagun - Sio Ogura/'Nobunagun' *Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions - Mimi Usami *One Piece - Adele, Nojiko (ep539), Young Nico Robin, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club - Ayumi Munekata *Overlord - Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn - Takumi Korobase *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Chii (ep5B), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation - Muuko (ep9) *Pop Team Epic - Popuko A (ep4) *Psycho-Pass - Komissa, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 - Komissa (ep1) *Puzzle & Dragons X - Garnet *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis - Jeanne d'Arc *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace - Minami *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars - Kei *ReLIFE - Additional Voices *Restaurant to Another World - Victoria *Sakura Quest - Sakumi Enomoto (ep14) *Samurai Warriors - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club - Eimi *Seraph of the End - Woman Vampire 2A (ep2), Additional Voices *Servamp - Lilac, Additional Voices *Seven Mortal Sins - Astaroth *Shangri-La - Karin Ishida *Shiki - Yuki Shiomi *Shin-chan - Kaylee (ep56), Sumi, Additional Voices *Shomin Sample - Eri Hanae *Shōnen Maid - Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! - Un *Sky Wizards Academy - Yuri Flostre *Soul Eater - Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré *Soul Eater NOT! - Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré *Space☆Dandy - Adélie (ep5) *Steins;Gate - Faris Nyannyan *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry - Additional Voices *Strike Witches - Perrine-H. Clostermann *Strike Witches 2 - Perrine-H. Clostermann *Sunday Without God - Tanya Swedgewood *Taboo Tattoo - Touko Ichinose *Terror in Resonance - Lisa Mishima *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. - Additional Voices *The Future Diary - Orin Miyashiro *The Heroic Legend of Arslan - Alfarīd *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance - Alfarid *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes - Kuku, Pueka *The Rolling Girls - Ai Hibiki, Additional Voices *The Royal Tutor - Adele Von Glanzreich (ep2) *The Silver Guardian - Wanchoi *The Vision of Escaflowne - Yukari Uchida (FUNimation Dub) *Tokyo ESP - Hanako *Tokyo Ghoul - Yoriko Kosaka *Tokyo Ghoul √A - Yoriko Kosaka *Tokyo Ravens - Suzuka Dairenji *Toriko - Yun, Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru - Akita Toushirou *Tsugumomo - Tatami *Ultimate Otaku Teacher - Koyomi Hiiragi *Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Lisette Norden/Eliza *Ushio & Tora - Rama's Sister (ep34) *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid - Momoka Sagara, Additional Voices *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! - Additional Voices *We, Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky. - Naru Ōtor *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman - Shizuno Urushibara *WorldEnd: What are you doing at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us? - Almita *Yona of the Dawn - Additional Voices *Yurikuma Arashi - Kaoru Harishima 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing - Arnett McMillan (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index: The Miracle of Endymion - Komoe Tsukuyomi *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost - Additional Voices *Escaflowne: The Movie - Yukari Uchida (FUNimation Dub) *Fafner: Heaven and Earth - Seri Tatekami *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess - Carla *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry - Carla *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie - Logicoma, Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass: The Movie - Komissa *Steins;Gate: The Movie − Load Region of Déjà Vu - Rumiho Akiha *Strike Witches: The Movie - Perrine-H. Clostermann *Wolf Children - Yuki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled - Jean Rowe *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Logicoma *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar - Lashara Earth XVIII *The Future Diary: Redial - Orin Miyashiro 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Slayer from Animation - Electronic Maiko, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (182)